Beautiful Taboo (for XxllTwistedHappyllxX)
by Corpus-Vile
Summary: Just a quick LEMON oneshot for my fellow CotC fan, XxllTwistedHappyllxX. If you don't like graphic sex, then don't read this!


BEAUTIFUL TABOO

A/N: I do not own Children of the Corn or Shiloh. She belongs to XxllTwistedHappyllxX. This lemon is dedicated to her!

Shiloh stared in disbelief at the massive bruise on her side. Malachai was such a _jerk_. Why couldn't he ever talk things out? Oh yeah, that's because he was a cold-blood, ruthless killer. She smiled to herself ruefully, and noticed her hazel eyes were unusually dark. Sighing, Shiloh retreated from her bathroom and walked slowly down the stairs. The others would be expecting her at the church.

"Where do you think you're going, woman?"

It was Malachai. He stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed, propped up against the shaky wall, a cocky smirk on his face.

Shiloh gritted her teeth, "to _church_. To _repent. _With my _friends._"

Malachai laughed, "you hate church, you hate repenting, and you certainly loathe friendship."

Damn, he knew how to push her buttons! "I loathe human beings, not the intangible idea of _friendship, _a topic which you know nothing about, you belligerent fool."

Scowling, Malachai ordered Shiloh upstairs. She remained at the bottom, glowering up at him. _Oh his stupid smirk, his stupid arrogance, his stupid… everything. _Shiloh knew that in her current state he would pummel her and walk away without a scratch. That was disgraceful.

"Come on, girl. Or can you not walk?" Malachai egged her on, until finally, she snapped, and came stomping up the stairs.

As she trudged past him, Malachai grabbed her arm. Shiloh grumbled, "_what _could you possibly want?!"

He kissed her then, hard and fierce on the mouth. When he pulled away, still tasting her, he answered. "You."

"M-me?" Shiloh found herself nearly speechless. Her awe was replaced by rage at the idea of human contact. "Once again, I care NOT for your foolish shenanigans."

Malachai arched an eyebrow, "shenanigans? You're just as lustful as I am. Or are you too scared to show it?"

Feeling berated, Shiloh raised her eyes to his, the gleam of defiance once again entering those hazel wonders. "I am _not _scared to show my feelings. Get off my case."

"No can do, you're stuck here until dusk."

"It _is _dusk, Malachai."

"Uh-uh-uh," he teased, drawing her close. Shiloh looked away. At the floor. At the wall. At her shoes. Anywhere but at _him._ "Oh, come on. An outlander would put up more of a fight than you."

Shiloh seethed again, "after you crushed my ribcage, I didn't think I would live to see the sunset Which you are making me miss, now move!"

Malachai refused to release his vice grip on her. "I will make you mine, and you will submit." He moved to kiss her again, and for once, Shiloh let him. Reluctant and scared, she turned in his embrace, and pressed against his chest.

Passionate and lustful, Malachai guided them into a bedroom, closed and locked the door, and pushed Shiloh onto the bed.

"Where did you learn this?" She gasped, nearly believing she was dreaming.

Malachai began to unbutton his shirt, and remove his suspenders, "you'd be surprised what instinct does." He discarded the plaid shirt and planted himself above Shiloh, his hands on either side of her head. She lay back, breathing heavily, wanting and fearful all at the same time.

Malachai's lips were on hers once more, probing and pinching. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip. She entangled her hands in his mussed red hair, and their tongues met. Fire shot through her body as he grinded against her.

"You clothes…" he said, "are in…" a kiss, "the way!" Malachai's hands fumbled with her translucent blouse, and Shiloh eventually slid out of it to aid him. "Take the rest of it off…"

She did, and they fell back to kissing. Shiloh propped her head up on the pillow, arching herself into Malachai, taking in his warmth on her bare stomach, much tanner than his. He was so solid and manly, and utterly terrifying.

Malachai messily kissed her jaw-line, then her neck. She squeaked when he nibbled her sweet-spot. With a groan of pleasure, he ground against her harder, and she raked her fingers down his back, taut with want and stress. Malachai nursed Shiloh's sweet-spot until the bruise began to bleed. He swiped his tongue over it, tasting her irony goodness, and began kissing her upper chest. Shiloh gasped when he ruthlessly tore open her bra. "Guess you'll have to get a new one," he whispered, marveling at her body.

Shiloh moaned when his hands began kneading the sensitive skin of her breasts. His mouth quickly replaced his hands, and those appendages glided down her taut belly to her skirt. Hesitating only a moment, Malachai slipped the skirt down and over her ankles, leaving Shiloh in her panties and a torn bra.

He kissed her mouth again, and pressed his hardness against her skirt-less womanhood. She was hot and damp and felt so good.

"I really don't think this can wait, stop teasing me, Malachai." Shiloh reached down to unbutton his pants. He helped her slide them off. Now they were both in their underwear. Shiloh yanked the blanket over them and moved against him.

"How could this be forbidden?" Malachai sighed as he teased her through the damp material separating them from _the deed. _"It's so wonderful… Better than murder, better than blood!" He smiled devilishly, and slowly eased Shiloh's underwear over her thighs, calves, and feet. They landed in a head on the wood floor. Malachai's fingers moved over her slowly. Shiloh let out a surprised cry of passion and thrust forward, wanting him inside of her.

Soon, Malachai was naked with her, and he was teasing her entrance for real. His member tickled the sensitive flesh around her womanhood, and she felt herself getting wetter, and ready. _Oh hell, she was ready. _

"If belongs inside." She whispered.

Malachai kissed her softly, and slowly penetrated her soft folds. He gasped when her muscles contracted around him, and continued to push. When he was buried to his hilt, he began kissing Shiloh on the lips, the face, the neck – anywhere – as he found his rhythm. With every gentle thrust, Shiloh's moans increased in volume and in pleasure. Malachai wanted to please her, and also please himself.

"Wrap your legs around me," he murmured in her ear. She did, and he began pumping away, his strokes fast and hard.

Shiloh screamed, cried tears of pain and pleasure, and said his name.

"Shiloh!" He stammered, out of breath, feeling on the brink of exploding.

Malachai reveled in the sound of his name escaping Shiloh's lips, and he thrust into her harder and faster, harder and faster, harder and faster, until they were both crying out as they reached their breaking point.

Shiloh and Malachai skyrocketed into ecstasy and as their high ceased, they held each other, panting and drifting off into slumber. It was a beautiful taboo.


End file.
